


Eles comem cérebro?

by pcyooda



Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda
Summary: exo horror fanfic show | #4 day | chankai | harry potter!auO Halloween no mundo dos trouxas era extremamente esquisito. Jongin achava que as pessoas com quem Park Chanyeol tinha amizade eram esquisitas, os doces dos trouxas era esquisito, e o costume de “gostosuras ou travessuras?” não fazia muito sentido pra ele. Muito menos quando Chanyeol resolveu colocar um filme esquisito com uma criatura que nunca havia visto em bestiário nenhum.E, pelas barbas de Merlin, eles comiam cérebro?
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Series: Exo Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721104
Kudos: 6





	Eles comem cérebro?

A abóbora explodiu na minha cara, como se fosse um desses cérebros dos filmes de terror que Chanyeol tinha colocado pra gente mais cedo. Eu fiquei tão surpreso e chocado, que mesmo com o suco laranja nojento respingado por toda a lente de meus óculos de grau, não consegui me mover para limpar.

Aquilo era, definitivamente, a coisa mais nojenta que eu já havia visto desde quando tive que lidar com Jongdae vomitando feijõezinhos de todos os sabores mais horríveis do mundo bem nos meus pés. Eu fiquei horrorizado. Não era o que eu esperava dos trouxas, mesmo que Chanyeol tivesse me avisado antes.

Eu fiquei apenas olhando para aquelas pessoas correndo com o que seriam “miolos de abóbora” nas mãos, como se fosse a coisa mais engraçada do mundo. Mas pra mim parecia bem cruel. Não era como se abóboras não tivessem sentimentos, também.

—Kim Jongin, você está verde. — A voz grossa falou de repente.

O que?

Desesperadamente peguei meu celular pra poder me ver, com medo do que poderia estar acontecendo. No mesmo momento percebi que Do Kyungsoo estava mentindo pra mim. Eu não estava verde coisa nenhuma, ele que estava me fazendo passar por idiota. Aquilo me fez ficar chateado, principalmente porque Chanyeol começou a rir de mim.

—Ele não quis dizer literalmente verde, seu idiota. Soo quis dizer está parecendo que você quer vomitar. — Eu olhei bem pro outro garoto de olhos grandes.

Ele parecia estranho. E sério. Então não me admirava muito eu ter confundido tudo, que tipo de pessoa faz brincadeira com uma cara dessas? Trouxas esquisitos...

Resolvi deixar pra lá.

—Entendi. —Disse, mesmo que eu não estava entendendo nada.

Chanyeol riu, colocando um dos braços em volta do meu pescoço. Meu coração de repente começou a bater mais rápido. Por que ele estava fazendo isso? Eu não conseguia entender. Nunca havia feito isso antes, especialmente em frente de todas essas pessoas.

—Você precisa sair mais pro mundo de verdade. Acho que faria bem a você.— Entendi o que ele estava chamando de _mundo de verdade,_ Chanyeol queria dizer o mundo dos trouxas.

Acontece que eu, Kim Jongin, sou bruxo. E por ser bruxo, sempre fui criado no mundo bruxo a base de suco de abóbora, quadribol e jardinagem com gnomos. Eu não conhecia nem metade do que os trouxas faziam no mundo deles. Eu não entendia boa parte do que Chanyeol costumava conversar com outros trouxas, ou até mesmo os raros mestiços com quem ele tinha amizade.

A nossa amizade era um pouco esquisita.

Quando estávamos em Hogwarts — e aí eu adiciono a informação de que não somos da mesma casa — a gente vivia no meu mundo. E aí era bem legal, já que eu podia falar com ele normalmente, explicando coisas que ele não conhecia. Por outro lado, quando era férias, nós vivíamos no mundo dele; com os amigos dele e com os costumes dele. Era difícil, muito difícil. Mas na maioria das vezes também era bem divertido.

Menos agora.

—Eu não sei se entendo muito bem tudo isso aqui.

—Não precisa entender, só... vamos seguindo, ok? — Chanyeol sorriu pra mim com aqueles sessenta mil dentes dele — A gente pode ver um filme de comédia mais tarde. O que acha? Aí você não precisa ficar com medo.

Comédia? Eu nem ao menos sabia do que os trouxas gostavam de rir. Mas concordei com um aceno, fingindo que estava entendendo tudo. Resolvi seguir o conselho dele e só “seguir”.

Seguimos pela rua da casa de Chanyeol, passando pelas casas dos outros vizinhos. Do Kyungsoo morava ali perto, assim como um tal de Harry não sei o que — sou péssimo de memória. O que importa na verdade, é que todo mundo começou a correr do nada. Nessa hora foi que desisti de entender qualquer que fosse a coisa que eles estavam fazendo, e corri junto com eles.

Mais tarde apenas que Kyungsoo me disse que eles estavam fugindo de uma “travessura”. Coisas de halloween, pelo que eu entendi. Enfim. Meio que ficamos nessa a noite toda: correndo de um lado pra outro, comendo miolos de abóboras (essa parte eu achei meio esquisito), e tomando refrigerante de todos os sabores possíveis (o que me lembrou dos feijõezinhos). Foi uma noite bem divertida. Eu não estava me arrependendo nem um pouco de ter partido para passar as férias com Chanyeol.

Só que, claro, nem tudo é como alcaçuz.

Então quando tudo passou a se acalmar, e ficamos apenas Chanyeol, eu, Kyungsoo e um outro garoto que eu nunca sabia como chamar (ele era chinês, mas também era canadense; só que ele falava coreano, mas a gente as vezes se comunicava em inglês. Em resumo: eu não entendia nada), bem, foi aí que tudo começou a desandar.

Chanyeol resolveu colocar um filme de comédia. Só que esse filme era bem esquisito: tinham algumas pessoas “sobreviventes” do que os trouxas chamavam de “apocalipse”. Eu não perguntei o que era aquilo, pois segui o conselho do meu amigo de “seguir o flow”.

Até aí tudo bem.

Acontece que o filme foi passando, e a cada cena eu ficava mais confuso. Havia uma criatura mística que eu nunca havia visto em nenhum bestiário em toda a minha vida. Foi aí que a minha curiosidade não se aguentou, eu tive que perguntar.

Aproximei-me de Chanyeol, tentando falar bem baixinho, perto da orelha dele.

—Chan... — sussurrei pra ninguém escutar — Que tipo de criatura é essa?

Chanyeol olhou pra mim parecendo confuso.

—Que criatura? — Ele sussurrou de volta.

—Essa aí que todo mundo está fugindo.

—Aaaah... — Chanyeol riu de leve —É um zumbi.

Zumbi? Eu nunca tinha ouvido falar de “zumbis” antes. Principalmente porque me parecia um tipo de vampiro mais sanguinário. Eu odiava vampiros na mesma intensidade que odiava aranhas.

—Eles... são esquisitos. Nunca vi um antes.— Chanyeol sorriu.

—É porque são afetados por um tipo de... doença. São humanos infectados.

—Como os vampiros, então? —O garoto chinês olhou pra mim com uma cara esquisita.

—Você nunca assisitiu A Volta dos Mortos-Vivos antes? — Ele parecia bem assustado.

Devia ser um filme famoso no mundo dos trouxas, porque até mesmo Kyungsoo me olhava com uma cara esquisita.

—Não.— Respondi —Mas parece interessante. Esses zumbis... parecem como os vampiros, ou como os ghouls. Você se lembra? Na aula de Defesa Contra a Arte- — Chanyeol colocou a mãos sobre a minha boca no mesmo segundo, com os olhos arregalados.

—Não sei o que você andou bebendo, Jongin, mas não sei do que está falando. Não me lembro. — Kyungsoo bateu com a mão na própria testa.

—Escuta — O garoto chinês disse —Zumbis... não são como ghouls ou vampiros. Eles comem cérebro.

Cérebro? Meu queixo caiu, mesmo que estivesse nas mãos de Chanyeol. Ele me fez o favor de tirar a mão dali, e me lançar um olhar de “pelas barbas de Merlin, se comporte”. Mas a minha curiosidade, como sempre, foi bem maior:

—Eles comem cérebro? — Perguntei, realmente interessado em saber mais sobre a criatura.

—Sim. — O rapaz me respondeu. Mas eu queria mais informação.

—Como assim eles comem cérebro?

— Comem cérebro como se fosse carne moída dentro de uma torta salgada. — Kyungsoo continuou.

—Mas por quê?

—Você está bem interessado nisso, não acha? — Chanyeol disse, rindo de mim novamente.

Bem, é claro que eu estava! E se acontecesse de um zumbi aparecer por aí? Como eu ia me defender? Eu precisava saber de tudo sobre essa criatura!

—Você sabe que... eu não faço ideia. Você sabe o porquê Kris? — O chinês (que eu achava ter um nome diferente desse), negou com um aceno.

—Não faço ideia também. Chanyeol?

Chanyeol olhou pra mim como se eu tivesse outras cinco cabeças.

—Não sei por que também. Dessa vez você pegou a gente, Jongin. —Ele riu de leve —Quem diria...

Quem diria? Ora, eu digo! Como poderia ser que os três patetas não sabiam de nada sobre zumbis? E se algum viesse atacar a gente?

Voltando para o filme, percebi que muitos dos trouxas morriam despedaçados. Todos correndo em desespero, usando armas de trouxas para se defender de algo que, provavelmente, nenhum deles conhecia.

—Como é que vocês criam filmes sobre coisas que vocês não conhecem? —Os três olharam pra mim no mesmo instante, quietos.

Pareciam não entender o que eu estava perguntando. Pus-me a explicar:

—Vocês têm um filme sobre zumbis, mas vocês não sabem o porquê deles comerem cérebros.

—Mas... essa é a ideia... eu acho...?— Kyungsoo parecia confuso ao se explicar.

—Jongin... Zumbis comem cérebros porque eles querem comer. Não é tão complexo.— Olhei pra ele, tentando entender seu raciocínio.

Se zumbis têm a opção de fazer escolhas, quer dizer que pensam. Então, se pensam quer dizer que...

—Então eles têm cérebro? — Kyungsoo revirou os olhos para a minha pergunta genuína.

—Ah não...— ele disse, irritado —Meu deus, de novo não...


End file.
